The Idi Aminist War
'''The Idi Aminist War '''broke out on 20th March 2011 when Field Marshal Idi Amin Dada declared war on the Council of Nations. Idi had been kicked for deleting numerous announcements proposing to ban him for spamming, and disrespect to other members of the community. Idi announce the war to all his groups, including the British-American Brotherhood, his primary group. Idi's old enemies, King Ludwig of Bavaria and Kronprinz Andrew von Bayern brung about him being kicked from CoN after a CoN trial in which he was found guilty. Idi then embarked on an anti-CoN crusade against the Council of Nations and in the weeks following his kicking he started posting several announcements regarding the destruction of Bavaria and how Marc Antony's house was bombed while Marc was enjoying a blowjob at his mistress' house. March: Leading Up To The War Idi had joined roleplay in March and joined his first clan, the British Commonwealth of Nations (BCN). He rebelled against the leadership while there but then was forgiven by the leader, (BCN) Arthur Wellesley, and allowed to return. Idi then joined SPQR, Bavaria, Prussia and several other major groups in RP. He had founded the British-American Brotherhood earlier in February even before he had become a roleplayer. He then entered the group into the Council of Nations and met its founder, Marc Antony. He also was made a Censor in SPQR. After joining the Council of Nations Idi began to fall out with some members of the community, and insulted and often spammed their chats. A petition to ban him from the Council of Nations was issued by Jimmy, the head of German Confederation, and Idi subsequently deleted it. A few days before, Idi had challenged the leader of Western Confederation, Louis XVI's decision to ally with OGN, the infamous Old Guards of Napoleon, who had caused a WW4 in RP. Idi then announced it on the Council of Nations and consquently got himself fired as an admin in WC. He next announced that Andrew, Kanzler of Prussia and Emperor Gaius Marius (now Marelius) were racist. That was the last straw for the members and they voted for Idi to be kicked. Idi sought to avenge being kicked and declared war on the Council of Nations. During the following weeks Idi posted false (and humourous) propaganda about having defeated Bavaria in battle and slaughtered everyone there, then having gone to Nando's to celebrate. He also made up lies about Prinz Otto having a mistress and bombing CoN headquarters, and also bombing Marc's house and killing his entire family while Marc himself was busy having a blowjob at his mistress' house. Idi then got people to post them on CoN, and when Guequierre I refused, Idi threatened him. Guequierre then announced it on CoN, and made anti-Idi group on 20th April 2011 (which happened to be April Fools' Day). Since everyone was posting about Idi Marc made a law saying the next person to post about Idi would be kicked. Shadow was kicked as a result of it. The April of the Three Secretary-Generals Idi died in April, apparently of stress and in the middle of signing a peace treaty with Austria and the Maratha Confederacy. Consequently Idi's son, Taban, took over. Idi's death was greeted with joy, and Taban said he was trying to reconcile with CoN. He posted a comment on CoN saying his father had died and an announcement was made (which was later deleted).﻿ Taban was met with hostility from CoN members. Taban then met Anastasia (who happened to be a clone of the leader of The Prussian Warlords) and fell in love with her. Idi had 'raped' her and forced her to make him Emperor of her group Finland but Idi hd then been overthrown. Taban tried to win her favour but then found out that Anastasia was already married to Heinz and died of a broken heart. Taban also carried on the good friendship between his father and their spy, TTC Takeda Hakusho. Hakusho spied for Idi and Taban loyally and helped him with the Anastasia crisis. After Taban's death Hafez-al-Assad, President of Syria, took over briefly and created the group 'Syrian Arab Republic'. He then stepped down after it was discovered Idi was still alive and had been buried accidentally after it was thought he had died. Idi then carried on his Secretary-Generalship. The Anastasia Crisis The Anastasia Crisis began when Idi fell in love with Franz I's clone, Anastasia, known as Josephine at first. Josephine was Empress of Finland and was looking for a husband. Idi demanded she marry him. When she refused Idi began to force her to and raped her. He also invaded Finland with his spy Takeda Hakusho and friend MountainDewLover. Josephine then made him Emperor for a day, but he was so unpopular she was forced to remove him and replace him with George III of EE. It was later discovered that she was a clone. ﻿